To Save an Enemy
by AnimeSmash
Summary: When Leo suddenly disappears from Takumi in a Hoshidan market, Takumi will do whatever it takes to find him. Leokumi story.


**Hey guys! It's been so long, so I made this little story until I get over my writer's block. Hope you enjoy!**

 **I own nothing but the idea. All other credits go to their original owners.**

* * *

Leo sighed, trying to act entertained while following the other seventeen year old prince. "And this is the town square where we…Leo? Are you even paying attention?" The harsh question snapped the blonde out of his trance.

"Yes, of course. You were talking about the…town square. It's a very lovely place, Takumi."

"Are you alright? You don't seem as focused as usual." The youngest prince of Hoshido walked back to the Nohrian, worry etched on his face.

"I feel like I'm being watched. I'm actually on higher alert than usual." The seventeen year old Nohrian looked around again before meeting Takumi's brown orbs and smoothing out his dark purple vest.

"What do you mean? Hoshido and Nohr are at peace now. That's the only reason you're here I'm sure." For some odd reason, Takumi's words stung Leo a little. _Well I care about more than political stances. I just wish he'd see that._

In the midst of his thoughts, someone bumped into him. "Oh, I'm so…Aren't you a Nohrian?" The voice confirmed that it wasn't Takumi and that he had accidentally been left behind. He gulped.

"And if I am?" He turned to see a man with build about like Xander's with short, spiky brown hair.

"I have a score to settle with you Nohrians."

"Well I apologize, but I'm not looking for a fight. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go find Prince Tak-" He started to walk away, but a sword swing at his face stopped him.

"I'm afraid we can't let you leave. Now if you don't have a sword and you don't resist, it'll make our job much easier." Leo looked around and noticed that it wasn't just one man, but a small group closing in on him.

"I normally wouldn't choose to fight when I'm so outmatched…" he sighed, pulling out his iceblade. "Especially without magic. But if I must…" _At least until that idiot of a prince realizes that I'm gone._

One of the men leapt forward, ready to charge at the teen, who instantly put up his sword in an act of defense. The sword tapped the man's arm, and he reeled back in pain. "What kind of witchcraft is that?"

"It's not witchcraft, it's ice magic; which I'm not afraid to use on you." _I can't strike first though. That could be considered a declaration of war, which is the last thing Xander and King Ryoma need._

A shuriken soared through the air and got caught on Leo's sleeve before a second one attached itself to his other sleeve. He dropped his blade in a panic, trying to undo himself from the stone structure behind him. In the midst of his struggles however, he failed to see a club come down on his head, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

"I can't believe I actually left him in the square," Takumi sighed to himself, retracing his steps in a light jog. "Ryoma's going to kill me if he finds out." He shuddered at the thought of Raijinto before continuing his search.

He sighed after another fifteen minutes. _I've been around the entire square. This is the last place we were together and I still don't see him._ He sighed before leaning against the stone structure before something poked his back. He jumped before he turned, noticing the two weapons with small strips of white cloth on them. _It looks like a fight broke out…For the love of Hoshido! If someone caught Leo…_

His thoughts were interrupted when he kicked something cold. He gasped and looked down, noticing a blade. "This isn't a katana. So whose-"

"Takumi!" The new voice startled him and his head snapped up, ponytail flying behind him.

"Big Sister. Is something the matter?" He jogged up to the redhead with a look of concern, the blade still in his hand.

"No. It's just that King Xander's arrived and you and Prince Leo have been gone awhile. Where is he?"

Takumi gulped before sighing. "That's my problem, Hinoka." He showed her the blade, but she only looked at it in confusion.

"It's not any weapon from Hoshido."

"Exactly…I think it's Leo's."

"Then where is-"

" _That's_ the problem…I think Leo's been taken."

* * *

The seventeen year old blonde groaned. _What happened? My head is throbbing, I'm sore and…I can't move!_ Panic set in his system, but he quickly dismissed it. _I need to relax. I've helped Corrin and Xander with strategy all the time. I just need to come up with one so I can escape._

He tested his bonds, only to conclude that he was tied by all four limbs to a wooden chair, which was backed up in a corner. _These Hoshidans are smarter than I thought. I can't rock forward unless I want to knock myself out on impact, and my side would hurt too much._

In the midst of his thoughts, he heard the door open, and his head popped up. "My…keen instincts for someone who can't see," the voice had said, walking towards the bound prince.

"I would normally take that as a compliment, but I won't seeing it's such a simple minded task. Now what am I doing here?"

The man laughed. "You're a Nohrian prince, we're Hoshidans—what do you think we want?"

"But our two countries are at peace. You could cause another war! Now take this blindfold off of me, dammit!"

"We should have gagged him," the man sighed, but nonetheless, the prince felt the blindfold being untied and soon enough, he was squinting at the light of torches on the wall. "My, my…Such beautiful brown eyes. Too bad they belong to an enemy, but I'm sure they'll look just as beautiful with a little bit of fear in them."

Leo internally groaned. _He sounds like Niles…Unbelievable._ "Is there a reason you came?"

"Ah, yes." He flashed a poorly written note in his face. "Do you know what this is?"

"A piece of paper with horrible handwrit-" He was interrupted by a smack to the face, which caused him to hiss.

"It's a ransom note going to your big brother."

"He's here?!" As hard as he tried, Leo couldn't hide his surprise or fear.

"Yes. And imagine how he'll feel when he hears of his baby brother's capture. But that's not all I came here for…" He snapped his fingers and a man with a katana stepped forward. He gestured forward and the sword wielder walked forward, a wicked smile on his face.

"W-What are you doing?" Leo asked, beating himself up for stuttering.

"We might need something else to convince them so…we just need to take a little blood." The man with the katana struck down on Leo's hand once the self-acclaimed leader said those words. He bite back a cry, but a grunt came out nonetheless as he tried to avoid looking at the katana sticking into his skin.

Not long after, the sword was taken out and the leader soaked up the blood with the paper. Immediately after, the third man in the room untied the prince's right hand and began to put salve on his wound and wrap it. _It's no Elise healing…But I guess I can't be picky._

"I thank you Prince Leo, but we must be gone." With that, the katana man took the same cloth and gagged the prince before they walked away.

* * *

"I've brought him, Ryoma."

"Thank you, Hinoka," the oldest sibling replied, looking at his brother. "Did you two have a good time going around the market?"

"Of course," Takuki replied quickly, not making eye contact.

"Then where is my brother, Prince Takumi?" Xander asked, looking at the brunette.

"He…He was rather tired after the journey, King Xander."

"Where is he?" The two younger Hoshidans shared a look before Takumi muttered out a reply.

"He's…He's in-"

"Lord Ryoma!" A servant cried and all four royals turned.

"What is it Kagero? I'm in the middle of something." Takumi gulped, seeing a note in the female's hand.

"This just arrived not too long ago." With that, she dismisses herself as Ryoma opened the letter, his eyebrows arching up.

"What is it, Ryoma?" Xander asked, trying to look at whatever the king of Hoshido was holding. Ryoma then looked at his younger brother, and the latter burst.

"Okay, King Xander! I'm really sorry! I was with Leo in the market but I got distracted by some civilians and then when I'm came back to get him he was gone!" he cried in one breath before brandishing the sword to the blonde.

"That's Leo's iceblade!"

"I found it in the market and the note's proven it." He looked down, overcome by immense guilt. "I'm sorry, King Xander…"

"You cannot undo what is already done. Ryoma," he turned to the Hoshidan. "You wouldn't mind if I take your brother and his retainers would you?"

"Not at all. Be careful Takumi."

"Of course, Brother. Hinoka, could you get Hinata and Oboro? I'd like to discuss strategy with King Xander."

"Of course." Then the princess and king of Hoshido walked away, leaving the two aforementioned males.

There was a long uncomfortable silence before Takumi spoke again. "I really am sorry, Xander. I should've paid better attention."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Prince Takumi. I'm sure part of it was that Leo wasn't paying attention either."

Takumi let out a small chuckle before tightening his ponytail. "Is something wrong?" The teen sighed again at Xander's question before looking at his feet.

"...I don't know how to put it into words. I'll bring it up after we get-"

"Leo talks about you a lot, you know." His blatant comment startled Takumi.

"He…He does?" He couldn't hide the smile or blush covering his cheeks before he heard footsteps.

"Lord Takumi?" He turned to see Oboro and Hinata holding Fujin Yumi. "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course. One second." The two nodded and left. He looked at Xander, who smiled in turn.

"Don't worry about it. I'll let you two talk when the time is right. But for now, I say that we head out. Would you like to join me on my horse?"

"I'd be honored…and thank you King Xander."

* * *

Leo growled once the group of men walked back into the room and untied his gag. "What do you want?"

"I would like to challenge you to sport."

"Sport?" Leo raised an eyebrow, slightly pulling against the rope binding his wrist, though all the ropes were soon cut off. He sighed as he stood and stretched before one of the men handed him a sword. "You expect me to fight with this thing?"

"Of course. The young general prince should be able to do it with ease." With that, one of the men charged forward. Leo put the sword up in defense, but it felt heavy in his hands. His legs eventually gave in and fell to the floor with a groan.

"What's wrong, _Prince_ Leo? Is this too much for you to handle?" The leader slashed at Leo, who was too tired to retaliate. He felt the blood drip down his cheek and onto the stone floor. He was then kicked in the gut, causing him to crumple to the floor before everyone joined in.

This continued for a good two minutes or so before an arrow whizzed through the middle of the group. Everyone stopped and parted, then gasped at who they saw. "P-Prince Takumi? What are you doing here?"

"That doesn't matter! Leave Leo alone or I'll be forced to shoot."

" _Takumi! Did you find him?!"_

 _That voice!_ Leo tries to stand, but fell back down in fatigue. _Xander!_

The blonde remained on the floor until he was pulled up by his matted locks. He let out a yelp of surprise and pain, but didn't have enough energy to struggle. He felt another man come behind him and bound his hands with the rope, but he knew that wouldn't be a problem. "Let go of me!" He cried, struggling against the rope. It was at that moment that Xander, along with Hinata and Oboro ran in.

"Leo!"

"It's so nice of you to join us, King Xander."

"Let him go!" Takumi shouted, shaking ever so slightly.

"Go on and shoot, my prince. You'll just end up shooting the Nohrian." Takumi growled, but lowered his bow. "Very good, my prince. Now, I'd like to have a word with the king."

"Release my brother and then we'll talk."

"I'm afraid that that's not how this game works. For now, poor Prince Leo serves as a bargaining chip. With your actions, he'll be set free."

"What do you want?"

"In the awareness of Hoshido and our new alliance, you simply give your power to us-"

"Then we'll be back the way we started in war!" Takumi interrupted, very irritated.

"You don't wish for your brother to have more power? You're no more a traitor than the Hoshidans!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Oboro started. "You're the traitors for going against the wishes of Lord Takumi and King Ryoma!"

"The opinions of treacherous Hoshidans don't matter. What say you, King Xander?"

"I agree with Prince Takumi, and therefore deny."

"What?! Very well. Kill them all! We'll say that the poor Nohrian prince snapped and killed them all before killing himself." Leo winced as the blade touched his neck. Takumi growled again.

"I don't think so!" With one smooth movement, he fired an arrow, but it hit the ceiling.

"Your aim is a little off, my pr-"

"I wasn't aiming for you." A few seconds later, one of the light fixtures came off its rope above the man. It hit him square in the head and he was out like a light, dropping the seventeen year old prince.

He let out a gasp and squeezed his brown eyes shut, only to be caught by Hinata. "Lord Takumi-"

"Take him and King Xander. Oboro and I will handle the rest."

"Will you be alright, Prince Takumi?" Xander asked, sheathing Siegfried.

"I will. You need to be with Leo right now." He gave the king a small smile before looking at Oboro. After Hinata had left with the king and prince, the two cornered the remaining men.

"Now, I'm not going to kill you, but you're not free to go either. We're going to tie you up until the proper authorities come to get you. But if you even _think_ about trying this again, I'll kill you myself. You hear?" The men nodded their heads as the two managed to tie them up with the remaining ropes before leaving them behind.

* * *

Leo woke up in complete pain. He groaned, rather loudly in fact, as he forced his eyes open. "Leo?" The familiarity of the voice startled the prince as his eyes widen.

"Elise? What are you…" He stopped mid-sentence to let out another groan.

"Don't talk, Big Brother. You're too hurt."

"How did I get here? Where am I?"

"You're safe, Leo. Rest assured that those men won't get to you again." Both teens turned to the new voice in the room.

"You're alright, Xander!"

"Of course I am. Thanks to Prince Takumi and his retainers at least. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Where's Takumi? I'd like to thank him in person."

The oldest blonde couldn't help but to smile. "Of course. He's on his way. Come now Elise, go find Sakura and see if she needs help in the infirmary."

"Alright. Bye Leo," she smiled before they both left the room, leaving him in silence.

After another couple of minutes, the Prince of Hoshido entered. "Leo…" Takumi started before fading out. He shook his head and closed the door, his bangs hiding his eyes from view.

"Takumi? Are you-"

"Shut up, okay! I was worried, you jerk!" He shouted, running up to the seventeen year old and hugging him, wiping his tears as he ran. Leo was shocked, and he hesitantly hugged back.

They both remained quiet for quite a while before Leo spoke. "I'm sorry, Takumi."

Takumi shot back, his arms still around Leo's neck. "For what?"

"For putting you and your retainers through all this troub-"

"It was no trouble and stop saying that is was!" He could feel the tears pricking, but he blinked them back. "If you ever got caught, I…I would do anything in my power as prince to save you."

Leo blushed, as did Takumi before they embraced again. "It's going to be hard, you know," Leo sighed, burying his head in Takumi's chest. "My people still hate Hoshidans and your people still hate Nohrians."

"I don't care. We can make this work. We _will_ make this work."

The two then separated. Takumi smiled before Leo laid back down and pulled the cover back over him. The brunette then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Leo chuckled as his long brown trusses tickled his nose. "You need to get some rest. I'll see you soon." With a nod of acknowledgement, Takumi left and Leo fell asleep.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed my LeoxTakumi. I'm going to try to update a little more on my xReader, 100 Word Challenge, and Warning Notes (I really thought I finished that...Sorry guys!) So stay tuned!**

 **See you guys l8tr!**


End file.
